


Misspelled Name & Coffee

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Stubborn Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: It's not that hard of a name to spell. It's Inu-Yash-a. Not that fudging hard. But each time he would go to Starbucks, the same ebony haired barista would always spell it incorrectly and he's starting to think that she may be doing it on purpose and he's about to give her a piece of his mind even though she was drop dead gorgeous.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Misspelled Name & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am back with another one shot! I got the coffee shop inspiration fic through this blog that I follow on Tumblr and it is called creativepromptsforwriting and I am loving her blog and you should totally check it out!  
> Also, Thank you @Fawned_Eyed_Girl for helping me with the plot lol  
> I do not own anything from Inuyasha sadly   
> Enjoy!

The very first time it had happened, Inuyasha had let it go.

He was in a huge rush and was running late to work one fall morning and at the time it didn’t matter to him.

The second time it had happened, Inuyasha had also let it slide once again, shaking his head when the same ebony haired barista had handed him the Venti Java Chip, smiling brightly at him. The third time it had happened, however, he was starting to get slightly annoyed when the barista had handed him his cup, frowning when he saw his name spelled wrong once again. 

He truly wanted to say something about the misspelling of his name, but as soon as he was about to make remark about it, his words got caught in his throat when he had finally looked at her in the face. The barista was a beauty to look at now that he was paying attention. She had her black hair tied into a side braid and was smiling at him warmly with her ocean eyes. 

Inuyasha wished that he had more time to come up with a better plan to approach her about misspelling his name instead of just simply staring at her with wide golden eyes and quickly leaving the coffee shop. It also didn’t help the fact that he was running late again for work and he certainly did not want to hear anything from his brother Sessohmaru about it. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, shaking his head as he gripped his Java Chip tightly in his clawed hand when he had left the coffee shop. He huffed out a few curses as he looked down at the misspelled name, wondering that barista was doing this. “This is the fourth fucking time.”

Inuyasha. That’s his name.

Inu-Yasha-a.

It’s not that hard of a name to spell and he truly thought that since he had started coming to Starbucks every three days that the barista would finally spell his name correctly. 

Boy, he was dead wrong about that.

Enewyash.

Newya.

Knewya.

Enew.

The first one he could understand, but the next failed attempts of spelling his name was completely outrageous! Inuyasha knew that he was probably overreacting, and it shouldn’t even be that big of a deal but for some odd reason when she kept on doing it, he was starting to get frustrated each time he would stop by Starbucks. After the sixth time he had went to get his caffeine fix, he was starting to wonder about a small possibility that the barista was doing it on purpose. 

He came up with the theory when he had gotten a different barista the next time he had went into the coffee shop. The ponytailed male had correctly spelled his name correctly a couple of times he had him instead of the raven haired one. 

So yes, Inuyasha began to wonder if she truly was doing it on purpose and he vowed that the next time he comes in to get his caffeinated beverage and if his name was misspelled once again, he was going to give the pretty barista a piece of his mind. It didn’t matter if he was developing a small crush on her either. He was highly tired of it and it was pissing him off!

Pretty soon, he was about to be right and the reason behind of it was going to give him a big shock of his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome Higurashi had almost dropped a Grande latte that she was making for a customer when she had turned her head slightly when the small bell that was on the top of the door dinged, making her widen her blue eyes in shock when she took one good look at the person that had entered Starbucks.

It was his ears that was sitting top of his head that was covered by his long mane of silver hair that caught her attention right away. They were so cute, and they looked incredibly soft, making Kagome wish that she could just simply reach up and touched them with her tiny fingers, but knew she did that randomly it might be make her look like a crazy person. 

“Can I get a Venti Java Chip?” The hanyo asked, pulling a twenty out from his pocket. Kagome bit her lip when she watched one of his ears twitched as he placed the money on the counter. He raised an eyebrow at her when she didn’t say anything. 

“O-oh!” Kagome said, clearing his throat when she quickly grabbed a permanent marker that was next to her as she turned around briefly to get a venti cup, smiling at him as the marker hovered over the cup. “Can I get a name please?”

“Inuyasha.”

Kagome started writing down his name when the handsome hanyo walked away from her to wait for his caffeine beverage and suddenly she had a strange idea that started to form inside her head. She wasn’t sure if he was a avid Starbucks consumer and wasn’t sure if he was going to come back to this specific location because there was one on every corner downtown Tokyo. 

Her best friend Sango would always tell her that she needed to step outside of her comfort zone if she hopes to find a boyfriend. It’s something that is new to her but something about that handsome hanyo named Inuyasha made her want to try and she prays that her little idea would work in her favor to get him to talk to her more. 

Instead of writing his name correctly even though she was a sixth-grade spelling bee champ and knew how to spell, she decided to make things interesting and purposely put Enewyash instead of the correct way. Kagome smiled at her handy work as she started making his drink, hoping that he would notice and would say something about it. 

“Here you go! Enjoy!” Kagome told him, handing him the cup, eyeing him as he took it. She swallowed when she watched his golden eyes glance down at her writing of his misspelled name, beaming when she watched him frown slightly but shook his head and left the coffee shop without looking back him. Her shoulders slumped when reached over to grab a rag to wipe down the counter, sighing when her plan didn’t work. 

“What’s wrong with you Kagome?” Kagome paused at her cleaning when Sango’s boyfriend and coworker Miroku came over to her with a quirked eyebrow when he saw that she looked sad when he came up to her from his bathroom break. “Did you get a Karen just now?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

Kagome shook her head as she placed the used rag into the trashcan that was nearby. “No thank goodness,” she told him with a shudder and blushed. “There was a handsome customer just now and I wanted to get his attention somehow.”

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows together with interest as he chuckled at her. “What did you do? Did it work?”

Kagome sighed heavily and shook head. “I purposely misspelled his name with hope that he would say something about it, but he didn’t. I suck at this and I don’t even know if he’ll come back to this location,” she told him, throwing her head back and groan in frustration. 

Miroku shrugged his shoulder at her. “Hey, at least you tried.”

The two baristas turned their heads when they heard the bell ding, signaling another customer waiting to be served. Kagome smiled at the customer and shrugged her shoulder at her best friend’s boyfriend. “Yea, I guess you’re right,” she muttered after taking the customer’s order, shaking her head in order to forget about her encounter with the handsome silver haired hanyo. 

Three days later; the handsome hanyo came back, and Kagome had almost dropped a blueberry muffin that she had pulled out from the oven for a customer that was waiting before him. She took a deep breath when the customer had left, leaving her alone with him. “Hi! What can I do for you?” she asked him with a huge smile on her face, trying not to blush when his amber eyes had connected with her sapphire ones. 

“Venti Java Chip,” he told her, handing another twenty, walking away from her to wait by the pickup area. “My name is—"

Kagome smiled and giggled at him, waving a hand. “I remember you. Don’t worry,” she tells him, biting her lower lip when she watched him pull out his phone to look at while waiting for his Java Chip.

She hummed thoughtfully as she quickly wrote his name down on the cup incorrectly before she had changed her mind, hoping that this time he would notice and would say something about it. She groaned mentally when she had handed him the cup and watched him look down at his name but didn’t say anything. She could’ve sworn that she saw his honey eyes narrowed slightly before turning back into normal as he walked out of the coffee shop and Kagome huffed in annoyance. “Damnit.”

Every time Inuyasha would come into the coffee shop, Kagome would deliberately misspell his name in hope that he would notice or something about it. Each time it would be something outrageous to make it noticeable but each time she had done it he just simply ignored it and walked away. 

However, a week later Kagome’s face had lit up when she saw a flash of silver hair from the corner of her eye and knew that it was Inuyasha that had come by to get his usual drink. Her smile dropped when she saw him glare at her harshly and used a clawed finger to point at her. 

“I got a bone to pick with you,” he told her in a low growl, making Kagome froze in her spot behind the counter. “Why do you keep doing it?”

Kagome crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, trying to act innocent even though she knew exactly why he was asking her that type of question. “Doing what exactly? I am confused here.”

Inuyasha huffed at the fakeness that was coming from her and rolled his eyes. “I am not dumb. You know exactly what I am talking about here. The question I am asking you is why the hell do you keep doing it? You know how often I come here. It shouldn’t be that hard to spell my name.”

Kagome worried her lower lip, trying to figure out on what to tell him without being weird about it. She blushed when she looked away from his sharp golden eyes. “I, uh,” she muttered, feeling lost with her words. 

Inuyasha could smell that she was getting nervous and he has no idea why that is. His ears twitched slightly when he heard her fast heartbeat and he sighed in order to calm down his upcoming temper that was starting to rise. “Look,” he said with a sigh with a shake of his head. “I’m not here to pick a fight. I just want to know why and that’s all,” he explained to her, shrugging his shoulder. 

“I like you okay. That’s why I kept doing it. To uh,” Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. “To get your attention. I’m sorry for making you mad.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widen in shock with the barista’s confession. He was not inspecting that kind of answer to his question. He was hoping that she would say that it was a joke just to get him riled up, but it was nowhere near close. “I’m not mad at you. I am actually surprised.”

Kagome looked up at him and she could feel her whole face heat up. “Why? You are quite handsome. Your ears are absolutely adorable by the way,” she told him, smiling when his ears twitched at the compliment.

Inuyasha cleared his throat as he tried his best not to blush and rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s your name?” he asked, pulling out his phone from his back pocket and hit a button that would allow him to add a new contact. “And your number.”

“It’s Kagome.”

Inuyasha smirked at her when he started typing out her name. “So, it’s Cagoam?”

Kagome wrinkled up her face at him as she reached over to throw a piece of empty straw paper at him. “Okay, fine! I deserve that!” 

Inuyasha placed his phone back into his pocket and turned around to leave the coffee shop. “I’ll text you later Ka-Go-Me.”

“Wait! What about your usual drink? Don’t you need it?”

“Keh. I don’t need it today. See you around Kagome.”

“O-okay, bye Inuyasha.” Kagome whispered, watching him as he waved a hand at her. 

She couldn’t believe it! He asked for her number and she gave it to him! She got his attention! Her plan had worked after all! “Even though it had took several tries,” she muttered to herself, beaming excitedly and she couldn’t wait to tell Sango what happened when she gets home!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of it!!


End file.
